


The things we shouldn't do

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Arthur and Reader spent a little too much time staring down a cup of wine together and one thing leads to another.Last request from tumblr, that's been on my pile for a while.





	The things we shouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> I need a little break from novel projects and essay writing, so why not finally work on a request again? It’s been a while since I wrote smut, so I don’t know if this is gonna be any good. Sorry for the long wait to the anon who requested it. Prequel of some sorts to Good morning, Darling.

You found Arthur in the throne room, lost in the study of a map and a few pages of reports. You stayed in the shadows for a while and watched him grow more and more restless. The two of you were alone – well, according to Arthur he would have said, he was completely alone. The other knights were no doubt out and about, having fun, while their king despaired over paper work.

When your gaze fell upon a carafe of wine, an idea began to form in your head. You didn’t give much thought as to why there was an untouched jug full of alcohol in the throne room. One of the servants must have left it, and knowing Arthur, he must have been so engrossed in his work that he completely forgot about it. You decided to play a little game. Your king looked like he needed a break and you were just in the mood for some drunken shenanigans.

You kept to the shadows of the columns of the circular throne room, while your eyes stayed trained on Arthur and you made your way over to the small table with the wine and a few cups. You heard him mutter something about damned border out posts and taxes on shipping routes. You smiled to yourself, picked up the jug and the cups and then went over to Arthur at the round table.

‘You look like you need a break. I am sure, none of the knights would welcome it, if their king worked himself into the ground,’ you said with a playful smile on your lips and set down the jug and cups on the table.

Arthur looked up from his paper. His eyes found yours and he furrowed his brows in confusion. ‘Y/N. What are you doing here? Why are you not out with the knights? That is, what you usually do, isn’t it?’

You clearly heard the unspoken accusation in his voice. And was that a hint of jealousy mixed into his tone as well? ‘Well. I didn’t feel like going out with your band of rascals today. But, seeing as we’re both here, alone, I don’t see why we shouldn’t get to have some fun ourselves.’

He still looked confused, but not like he was going to say no to a drink and a break. Arthur sighed, shuffled the map and the reports together into one giant heap of paper and made room for his cup.

‘Why do you always know exactly what I need when I need it?’ he asked quietly. You weren’t quite sure, if he was still talking to you or if he had meant the words to stay in his head.

‘Usually, I would say, I can read minds. But I’m not a mage. I’d call it, my blessed intuition instead,’ you answered and filled both of your cups. Arthur chuckled at that, gripped his cup and waited for you to lift yours in a toast.

‘To your blessed intuition then. And for saving me from more of the dull paper work.’ He smiled at you and your heart skipped a beat. You had always found Arthur to be a handsome man. But the hardships of having to fight his own uncle for the throne of Camelot had left their mark. His face was sharper than usual, his cheek bones stuck out of it and he had dark shadows under his eyes. His beard hadn’t been trimmed in days.

‘You look like you need sleep, not me keeping you awake longer, so I don’t have to drink all alone,’ you stated. Your chipper tone betrayed the worry visible on your face.

‘Don’t mention it, Y/N. I don’t have any problem with staying awake if it’s in such delightful company.’ Arthur winked at you over the rim of his cup and your snorted a short laughter into yours.

* * *

 

The two of you kept the conversation – and the wine – flowing for quite a while. When you said that you would need to get another jug of wine from the kitchen, Arthur stopped you. Instead, he bluntly said that he still had some wine left in his private rooms. Under normal circumstances you would have hesitated to accept his invitation, maybe even declined. He was your king after all, and you – you didn’t actually know what you were to the whole court. You sometimes trained with the knights, sometimes helped out in the kitchen. You did what people needed at that time, were the person that helped every time. But this time, and with so much wine in your system, you threw caution to the wind for once.

Arthur’s lips found their way onto yours as soon as the bedroom door closed behind you. He pressed you with your back against the wall, his hands roaming over your body until they finally rested onto your hips and he picked you up. You had to suppress a gasp of surprise when you he hooked up your skirt and the bulge in his trousers pressed against your inner thigh.

‘Are you alright?’ Arthur whispered against your lips, not daring to speak any louder. You nodded breathlessly, then when his lips pressed back onto yours, you tugged at the hem of his shirt. He took the hint, supported your back against the wall and took off his shirt. The rest of both your clothes followed soon and you somehow managed to land on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

You couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through your whole body when Arthur finally entered you and began to move in a slow rhythm at first. You soon found yourself moving in sync with him, your fingers digging into his shoulder blades when he buried his face into the crook of your neck, pressing his lips on your skin, only to open his mouth and playfully bite down onto your shoulder.

In return you reached up to his head and gave a light tug on his hair. Arthur groaned against your shoulder and picked the pace. He propped himself up on his elbows, kissed you once more to try and swallow the moans that came out of your mouth.

It didn’t take long after that for both of you to reach your climax. When you did fall over the edge, you dug your fingers into Arthur’s back, threw your head back on the cushion and arched your own back up towards him to meet the bucking of his hips with your own.

Arthur shuddered when he came, burying his face back into the crook of your neck and moaning against your skin.

When both of you came down from your highs, your chest heaved against his with heavy breaths. Arthur rolled off onto the side, smiling at you. You could see from his exhausted smile and his drooping eyelids that he would probably fall asleep soon. So you simply rolled onto your side and watched until Arthur fell asleep next to you. You grabbed the duvet and pulled it up both of you, settling back down to follow Arthur into the depth of sleep.


End file.
